The Story Of Kayla Watershard
by DareSheDevil
Summary: When Kayla finds that her favourite computer game is her reality, she must embark on a quest to find, friendship, romance, action, power, and defeat the threat of the spiral, Malistaire... Will she be able save the spiral? And find out who she is? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of a new hero

**Kayla: Welcome to the first chapter of my story, Oh, and if Cyrus Drake, my professor, is reading this, I will become the greatest Conjurer of all time!**

**Disclaimer: Kayla does not own Wizard 101, but she would like to.**

Kayla Jackson was lying in bed, thinking about the Tests she had to do the next day. Her Sunday had been made up of jumping on her trampoline, watching TV, playing on her Ipod, playing Wizard101, and being told to go outside. She drifted off into a wonderful dream of wizards, the spiral, and the evil that was being thrust upon the inhabitance of every one of the worlds...

_Kayla woke to the sound of an owl hooting. "Wha, Where am I?" she asked, confused. "Look Gamma, the spell is working!" cried an old man who was leaning over her. Kayla stared, then exclaimed: "Hey, your headmaster Ambrose from RavenWood school of magical arts, from the game Wizard101!" The headmaster simply replied "My golly, no. Wizard101 is no game, It's real, in a far away place from Earth. But you were right about the other stuff. We must now consult the book of secrets." He handed Kayla a large book, and it flipped over to a page with a simple personality quiz written down._

_I like to spend my time..._

_By myself_

_with my friends_

_**Has to be... By myself.**_

_Which is the most powerful?_

_Earthquake_

_Plague_

_Sandstorm_

_Tornado_

_Volcano_

_Hurricane_

_Blizzard_

_**Definatley Earthquake**_

_My favourite class in school is..._

_Reading and writing_

_Sports_

_Maths or science_

_Health_

_I like all my classes_

_**Reading and writing beats the rest**_

_What's my favourite time of day?_

_Morning_

_Night_

_Afternoon_

_**Night is so magical!**_

_What's more important to me?_

_Competing against others_

_Cooperating with others_

_**Competing, Duh**_

_What's my favourite animal?_

_Crab_

_Shark_

_Bat_

_Polar Bear_

_Unicorn_

_Serpent_

_Dragon_

_**Dragon is by far the best.**_

_Suddenly, bright yellow words burned in the air saying: __**MYTH**_

_Gamma starting hooting like a wild owl. "Myth, myth! She's a student of myth!"_

"_Whoa, chillaxe Gamma! Ambrose, what's the big deal about me being a student of Myth?" Kayla said. "Oh,it's just that Myth wizards are very rare at the moment, too powerful for their own good most of them. Anyway, right now you must return to your own world, but I will be waiting for you." Ambrose waved goodbye while he said this, and just before Kayla woke up, Gamma hooted "Farewell for now, Kayla Watershard, but I'll be seeing you soon. Also you won't remember anything that happened tonight!" Then the room faded and Kayla awoke..._

_**Thanks for reading, and I will be accepting OC, and this is the Forum you must complete for me to consider your OC:**_

_**And that's all, and again thanks for reading The Story Of Kayla Watershard !**_

_**Hint about the next chapter: a tiny bit about Kayla's past! Are you excited too?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Something found out

**Kayla: well, thanks for submitting those OC's, and I won't be accepting any more death wizards, and all that have been submitted so far will appear in chapter 3! :D but now, lets find out a (not so) shocking truth about Kayla.**

**Disclaimer: Kayla does not own wizard 101.**

Kayla woke with a start. _What an odd dream_, she thought. _Darn it, after 5 seconds, I can't remember a thing about it, plus the school tests start today. I don't understand life. _She sighed, then got ready for school.

That evening when Kayla was having dinner, her mother and father had something to tell her.

"Kayla, Sweetie, we have something to tell you." her father said, with a slight hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Yes, well you see darling we... Aren'tyourrealparents." her mother told her the last part in a rush. Kayla simply replied with a 'huh?'

"We... Aren't... Your... Real... Parents." her mother said it a lot slower this time. Kayla just stared, then said:

"Well, that makes sense, I guess." This time it was her parents turn to be confused.

"Erm, what do you mean?" her father asked.

"Well, for starters, I look nothing like anyone in YOUR family tree, and I've always felt out place here. I'm also guessing that my EARTH surname is Jackson, and is not my real surname, which I think is Watershard, because I come from a place that is not earth." her parents looked totally flabbergasted, and Kayla, seeing their faces, explained.

"Well, I actually had a dream last night about my favourite online game, y'know wizard 101, and I was a student of myth, which makes sense because I love fairy-tales, myths and legends, and the headmaster Ambrose's pet owl, named Gamma, called me Kayla Watershard just before the dream ended, and that's basically all I know. This conversation jogged my memory about the dream last night." her parents nodded, then told her the most shocking news of all.

Kayla had been summoned to Wizard City to enrol at RavenWood School.

**Ooooo, cliff hanger! Who are Kayla's parents? And why has Kayla been invited to RavenWood School of magical arts? We shall find out more in the next chapter, but much later we shall find more about her real parents.**

**Oh, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Onix Trio

**Kayla: Hiya, Kayla here. Who would have thought that my parents aren't my parents? Anyway, let's hurry and get going to (drum roll) WIZARD CITY!**

**Disclaimer: Hi, my name's Disclaimer and I'm a Wizard101-holic. Also, neither me or Kay-Kay (Kayla: Don't call me that!) own Wizard 101.**

Kayla took a deep breath. She had to calm down, or look like a madwoman when she arrived in Wizard City. When she had found out, she seemed to of been hyped up on caffeine (which she hates) and sugar (which she likes). She knew that her normal clothes would swich with her wizard robes, so she would be fine. She said a final good bye to her adoptive parents, and jumped through the portal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aliza Javenson waved good bye to her older sister, Livia, an Ice wizard, also the person she lives with, but today Aliza would be moving to a RavenWood dorm room yet again. She was still annoyed with her parents kicking her out just because she was a death wizard. She just thought that it was plain harsh. Not wanting to be late for school on her first day back, she ran on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Joshua Ravendusk strolled through the commons area of wizard city, hoping that this year of school would be better than the last, mostly because he couldn't bunk off because if some stupid barrier, and you had to have permission from a teacher to get through. He bumped in to a girl and she and him dropped their books. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm new here, and I'm not used to this, mainly because I'm from Earth. Oh, and I'm Kayla Watershard." She told Joshua. "Well, I'm Joshua, a death student, you look like a myth, which is rare, so I'll see you in myth class." She said good-bye, then hurried through the RavenWood tunnel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bryant DarkShield was sitting on one of Bartlebees roots opposite the death school crater, waiting for Malorn to finish his class with the other death students so that he could have his private lesson, when he saw a new student wearing myth robes, which was unusual, who had waist long, blond tipped, brown hair. Her eyes seemed to be a shade of brown that was nearly black. She also had very long lashes, complete with slightly rosy cheeks and lips. Little did he know that the girl was the saviour of the spiral, Kayla Watershard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aliza was walking to lunch, when she saw a girl looking very lost, so she decided to talk to her. "You look lost, where are you heading? Oh, and I'm Aliza." She asked the girl. "Oh, hello Aliza, my name is Kayla, and I'm looking for a place to eat." Kayla replied. "Well then, I know the perfect place, the fairground!" Aliza told her. "But do you mind if a few of my friends join us?" Kayla said that she didn't mind, and that she would like to meet some new people, so off they went.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bryant and Joshua were already there and waiting for them. "Bout time Aliza." Joshua said. "Thought that you would never come." Bryant told Aliza. "Well, put that aside, I have someone I would like you to meet. Her name is Kayla Watershard, and she is the newest myth student!" Aliza told them. "Hey, didn't I meet you on the way to school?" Joshua asked Kayla. She frowned, then nodded. "Yes, Yes you did... Joshua?" Kayla answered. "I saw you on the way to your class while I was waiting for my class to start, oh, and I'm Bryant." Bryant said to Kayla. "Well, it's nice to meet you." Kayla told Bryant. "Ok, now that introductions have been done, it is time for lunch!" Aliza said happily, yet slightly baffled at how fast the introduction went. "Oh, one other thing Kayla, what's you secondry school?" Kayla smiled. "Storm, and I'm going to try and learn as much Life magic as possible, too." Kayla replied, then took a bite out of her sandwich.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Headmaster Ambrose, you said that you wanted to see me." Kayla said to Merle Ambrose. " Ah, yes. I see that you've met The Onix Trio, Three death students with some what different backgrounds. But that is not what I need you for. I know you want to know more about your birth parents, and you shall find out exatly who they are and why they sent you to Earth when I send you to Zafaria, but that may not be for a while. You are most likely going to find out more on you journeys across the Spiral. I hope that you do understand that it would not be right for you to find out at the present time, but soon." Ambrose said, finishing his small speach. "Of corse I do, and is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Kayla asked. "Yes, dear Kayla, now off you go to class," The headmaster said, and when she had left he added "And good luck, Savior of the Spiral.

**Yay, big clue about Kayla's real parents! But when shall Kayla go to Zafaria? That's for me to know and you to find out...**

**I'll see you next chapter on The Story Of Kayla Watershard!**


	4. Chapter 4: the concert pt 1

**Kayla: Hey, Kayla here, and a few words: THE ICY NORDRILUND MUSIC IN GRIZZLEHIEM IS EPIC! Anyway back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wizard101 . Read story now.**

Kayla yawned as she left myth class. _What a day,_ she thought,_ and I still have storm and life class to go! Ah, the life of a wizard is tough._ She smiled as she strolled down the path to the school of storm, and sat down at a desk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Man that was funny when professor Halstrom Bailstrom found out that I knew most of the Storm spells,_ Kayla thought, laughing. She ran down to the school of Life, in a hurry to learn some Healing spells. When the lesson began, a boy named Carlos ShadowWisper knew the answer to most of the questions Professor Moolinda Wu asked. The spell they learned was called Imp, and Kayla did not put it in her deck, because it was such a weak spell. After class, Kayla walked up to the boy named Carlos and asked him what his main school was.

"Ice, and my second is life, why do you ask." He replied to her question.

"I was wondering how your so good a Life magic, I'll be seeing you round. Bye." Kayla told him, and on that happy note, she went to have dinner and go to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kayla woke up and realised that it was Saturday, and she had two whole days to herself. _What to do, what to do,_ She thought._ Aha, I'll go to unicorn way, but before that, I'll go to the shopping district!_

Kayla decide to by a new wand, called a RazorWire Wand, a myth wand, and a bigger spell deck. Once that was done, she ran off to headmaster Ambrose's, who then happily gave Kayla the slip of paper to grant her access to unicorn way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The first thing Kayla did on unicorn way was fight some lost souls, then some skeletal pirates, then she saw 2 wizards fighting some death fairies.

"You need any help? Ah, never mind, I'm joining in the battle anyway." Kayla called. To her surprise, one of the people in the battle was the boy she met yesterday, Carlos SadowWisper!

"Well isn't this a surprise, to see you here Kayla, you usually have to prove yourself worthy for the headmaster to give to access to any street." Carlos yelled.

"Yeah, so what? I'm really good in myth class, and storm, so what more could I do?" Kayla replied.

"Even though, it seems strange that he let you through," the girl said. "Oh, and I'm Molly Dragonwisper." _Right, more friends for me, yippee, but she does look strong._ Kayla thought to herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had soon finished the dual, and rid unicorn way of evil, when Kayla got a summons from headmaster Ambrose._ Hmmm, wonder what he needs._ Kayla thought, and with that she waved goodbye to her new friends, and ran off to the headmaster...

"Ah, your here Kayla. As you may know, the fireworks concert is tonight, and I would like it if you sung a song from Earth, as we don't usually hear songs from Earth. So will you sing at the concert tonight?" Ambrose asked.

"Well, ok then, but sometimes I get stage fright." Kayla replied, then left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, what did he want you for?" Aliza asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ambrose wants me to perform at the fireworks tonight," Kayla told the Onyx Trio. "And I know just what I'm going to do!" She smiled brightly.

Little did they know the evil that was going to be there that night...

**And there you go folks. And also, I'm not aloud on my computer during the week, so there will be about a chapter a week. That's all for now, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: the concert pt 2

**Kayla: Don't mean to boast or anything, but I think I'm a pretty good singer, and sorry for the short chapter, but it was for obvious-ish reasons.**

**Disclaimer: you'll never guess, Kayla doesn't own wizard 101!**

Kayla took a deep breath. _It's not that bad, just a crowd of amazing wizards,_ she thought, then grinned wildly at the thought. She stepped onto the stage and began to sing, while also pulling off the dance moves expertly.

**_A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for..._**

**_Hey yeah yeah, oh whoa, this is something you dance for..._**

**_There's a moment when you look to decide, who will fall? Who will survive?* And that's the moment when you find it inside, on the line, this is your time. And it's all I want, and and it's all I do..._**

**_A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for..._**

**_Can you believe it, are you feeling alive? Hit your mark, ready to rise, your bodies aching but your heart doesn't mind, feet on the ground, eyes in the prize..._**

**_And it's all I want, and it's all I do..._**

**_A dream like this not something you wish for (ooooh), a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for._**

**_A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for..._**

**_For the love, for the fame, to bring down the rain, for the way that you feel when they're calling your name, for the days nothing more, it's just you on the floor, oh this is something you dance for..._**

**_A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for..._**

**_A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for._**

Kayla stood there, amazed at the applause, when she saw something odd at the back of the crowd... A pair of glowing eyes. Her own eyes widened at this, and she quickly said: "That song was called something to dance for by a girl named Zendaya Coleman back on Earth, gotta go, bye!" and she ran off stage to pursue the creature that was walking away from the fairgrounds... And she remembered the creature from when she played wizard 101 on her computer, and she didn't like this dead creature of storm magic... A ghoul... And she knew that it was most likely to be going to Triton Avenue, the storm attribute lane, but she had forgotten the aim of Triton Avenue, leaving her unprepared for what was going to happen...

**Well, this chapter is short, cause I updated earlier this week, oh, and if you haven't already started reading them, YOU MUST READ THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY, I FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK IN LESS THAN TWO DAYS BECAUSE OF THEIR GLORY, but if you don't like Sci-Fi, bloody deaths and cruel fates and other stuff like that, I strongly suggest that you don't read them. The part were Rue from the 11th district got killed, and her last request was for Katniss to sing for her as she died, made me cry, and I don't cry at many things.**

*** OMG, Hunger Games moment! Didn't realise until after I finished the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhat Stalking

**Kayla: Well then, hello people, Happy Diamond Jubilee to the queen of England, my country! Oh, and the chapter after this is going to show what the OCs look like, as a sort of filling chapter. Anyway, this chapter is about someone following me when I was following that Ghoul.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim stuff, like having a dog, being aloud on the computer when I want, and owning Wizard101, cool isn't it?**

_God, why I'm I stalking her, it's just plain creepy,_ David thought then sighed. _But when she rushed what she said at the end of the song, and ran off the stage then creeped out of the fairgrounds, I had to know what was going on._ David Thunderhamner was so caught up with his own thoughts, he crashed right into the girl he fancied, Kayla Watershard. She had stopped, and now that her had bumped into her, she froze, her breathing even quieter then before._ Now I've done it, and I've seen her in storm class, she is really powerful._ Kayla turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily.

"I wanted to know where you were going when you snuck away from the fairgrounds, so I followed you, to make sure you weren't doing something dangerous." He replied to Kayla's question. She glared at him, but he didn't know that she knew him from storm class, or that her heart was beating a little faster than usual from the fact her didn't want her hurt.

"I saw a ghoul at the back of the crowd just as I finished singing, and realised that I had seen the same eyes as his eyes ever since I enrolled at RavenWood, which was at the beginning of last week, so I followed it." Kayla told him, her eyes sparkling with excitement from the fact she would now have to complete Olde Town. She didn't know how much David would like to challenge it with her. Out of the corner of her eye, Kayla saw the ghoul entering the tunnel to Triton Avenue. She sprinted after it, her tread silent. David ran after her, wanting to be her knight in shining armour. _I wonder who raised her to be so brave, because she has the bravery of anyone in Grizzlehiem, of Zafaria, but I know that she comes from Earth._ He thought, running besides his crush.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

After running and tiptoeing after the ghoul, they had gotten far into Triton Avenue, and then had to hide behind a tree and heard the ghoul speaking to someone in zombish, the language of the undead, an then much to their surprise, a human voice replied.

"So your spying on that girl has payed off. She is more powerful than any Novice wizard I have come across before, which is very strange, but not surprising as she comes from the school of myth, where only the strong can belong... This is very, very bad." The man said. Kayla's eyes then widened in fear, as she recognised that voice from the game...

**Malistare.**

She grabbed Davids hand, scared of not only the darkness that surrounded them at that moment, but of the girl Malistare was talking about, herself. David knew that the man was talking about Kayla, but he didn't know who the man was until Kayla whispered the name Malistare in his ear. But he was more aware at how close Kayla was to him, and the fact she was holding his hand. _She must be scared of Malistare,_ David thought, but then her saw Kayla's eyes looking around their dark surrounding, and realised she was scared of the dark. Just like he was scared of being buried alive, that fear coming from the fact that he came from Krokotopia. He heard the Ghoul moaning some more, then remembered that because Malistare was a high ranking death wizard, he would be able to know what the Ghoul was saying. Kayla had shut her eyes tightly, shuffled closer to David, to try and block out the thoughts of what was out in the darkness, and to concentrate on the conversation Malistare was having with his minion. _God Kayla, of the two fears you have discovered, what's inside the dark and Earwigs, your favourite time of day is night time._ Kayla thought to herself, while wanting to slap her face because of it. Suddenly, another thought came into her mind._ David, the cute boy I hadn't talk to before tonight, is sitting so close to me, and we're holding hands._ That thought calmed her down and she opened her eyes, forcing them to adjust to the gloom. She was beginning to think that she should tell headmaster Ambrose about Malistare's current conversation with the Ghoul, then realised that it would just make matters worse because Merle Ambrose would be most likely to put her into hiding. Kayla squeezed David's hand, sensing that Malistare's conversation with his minion was over, and mouthed for him to get up so that they could get back to the concert, if the concert hadn't already finished, and to tell him to not tell anybody about the happenings on Triton Avenue that night. Quickly, they dashed off into the night...

**What will happen next, you wonder. And I shall not be accepting anymore OC's except maybe for Kayla's family's guards and servants. (Clamps hand over mouth) Forget I ever said that! It's not important, so just forget I ever said anything about Guards and Servants. Trust me, it is just a plan for the sequel story (No, no its not.) I shall now once again say... Happy Diamond Jubilee to the queen of England, my country! And I'm surprised if you didn't guess I'm from England... WE DO NOT HAVE ACCENTS, BUT AMERICANS** **DO! No offence or anything... So... Toodles!**


	7. OCs 1

**This chapter is where you get to know the characters!**

Name: Kayla Watershard

Age: 11

Schools: main is myth, second is storm, and third is life.

Appearance: Long chocolate brown hair that goes down to her waist, and when her hair is wet, it turns black. Her brown eyes are almost black, and her eyelashes are very long. She has a perfect body (the main reason so many boys her age have crushes on her) and tan skin. Yellow and royal blue trimmed robes.

Personality: Brave, Loyal, courageous, slightly boastful, always wants things her own way, competitive.

Background: She comes from Earth, well, she was raised there anyway, and has always believed in magic, so she loved the TV program Winx Club. She hopes that one day she shall find her real parents. She was first summoned to wizard city in a dream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: David Thunderhammer

Age: 11

Schools: Balance is first, storm is second, and third is death.

Appearance: Brown hair and eyes, tall, and has an athletic build. His robes are brown and are trimmed dark orange.

Personality: Competitive, but very friendly.

Background: His parents died when he was young, blah blah blah. Long story short, he was raised with the manders in Krokotopia until he was old enough to enroll in ravenwood. It's his first year.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Aliza Javenson

Age: 16

Schools: First is death, her second is storm and her third is fire.

Appearance: She has very pale skin, and long, semi curly blood red hair. It goes down to her mid back area. She has average sized lips and a ski slope nose. She has stormy grey eyes, and has that sort of mysterious, intimidating, but beautiful look. SHe is 5' 11" and skinny, but has a curvy build. Her robes are black with a blood red trim.

Personality: She is funny, in a dark humor sort of way. She is really protective of her friends and sister, but hates her parents. If she had a BF she would be protective of him too. She blows her fuse easily, and if she is angry enough she could kill. She is quiet, but when you become friends with her she is really nice. She has creative insults when you tick her off.

Background story: Her parents had her and were sure she'd become an ice student. They thought death was black magic and shouldn't be allowed. Aliza became death, and her parents disowned her, so she moved in with her sister, Livia, who didn't care what school she was in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Bryant Darkshield

Age: 15

Schools: First death, second is myth. He doesn't have a third.

Appearance: Dark spikey blue hair with violet eyes. He has the normal peach skin and is normal size and weight. His robes are an almost black shade of blue.

Personality: he likes to be quiet and alone. He's always thinking of is past. He's always dark and silent and doesn't have much friends.

Background: his family died years ago, and he has this dark relationship with other death students so Malorn teches him privately for the safety of everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Carlos ShadowWhisper.

Age: 13

Schools: Ice is his first and Life is his second.

Appearance: Hazel hair and brown eyes. Fairly tall, his robes are dark blue trimmed with light blue.

Personality: kind and caring, always there for friends, laid back attitude.

Background: He grew up in Mooshu, and is all ways happy when he goes there. Like everyone else, he went to RavenWood at the age of 11, and isn't much of a trouble maker.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Molly Dragonwhisper

Age: 15

School: First is Fire, and her second death.

Appearance: Dark red hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks. Her robes are red trimmed with black.

Personality: she can be caring towards friends and family, and lethal to enemies. Just like her cousin Carlos, she is always there for friends. She is usually kind, but if she is angry, one piece of advice: stay clear of her fire balls.

Background: She lived in Dragonspyre all her life, and was always ready to fight others to put food on her familys table, and was always grateful when her cousins from Mooshu sends the Dragonwhisper family vegetables.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Joshua Ravendusk

Age: 15

Schools: first Death, second myth, and third Ice.

Appearance: messy jet black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. In WizWorld he wears black&red-trimmed hooded shirt with matching pants and shoes. He usually also wears black travelling cloak & carries black wooden staff. On Earth he wears typical clothing for street boy; red t-shirt, faded jeans, blue sneakers, and black wristbands.

Personality: brave to the level of being reckless but that's just because he can, proud and has high confidence and is intelligent for he's Death student, loves doing anything extreme and challenge, hates losing, hard to forget grudges, but basically he's nice and loves to hang around with friends. Never make him angry because he'll be your worst enemy.

Background: Jo is the only son of a wealthy family in USA. He has a good life but at 1 cost; he doesn't know how a family really is. His parents rarely go home and rarely spend time with him. He grows 'wild' due to the lack of attention and love. He does what he wants and won't listen to anyone, skipping school often, and hang around as a street punk. His parents realized that and and now trying to make up for their neglect.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Scarlet Silverhunter (P.S. I LOVE that name.)

Age: 13

Schools: her first is Balence, her second fire, and hopes to make Moon her third by traveling to Celestia on Kayla's adventures. (*Cough* sequel *Cough*)

Appearance: silver waist length hair, sea green eyes, light to medium tan skin, pink lips. Her robes are black with a light purple trim.

Personality: serious at times,stubborn,hates losing /giving up,a little short tempered but also loyal and caring to friends.

Background: She lived on Earth until Gamma took her to Wizard City. She finds Kayla familiar, but she doesn't know that she met her when she was still young.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Alexander Drake, nicknamed Apollo.

Age: 13

Schools: Life first, Death second.

Appearance: Blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin. Dark green robes with light green trim.

Personality: Optimistic, very positive. He always tries to cheer people up.

Background: His home planet is Avalon, and he would play songs in the streets, bars, and pubs to get a little spare change, and thus gained the nickname Apollo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Jess Stormglade

Age: 15

Schools: Storm is her first school, then life, then balance.

Appearance: Tall, skinny, light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, small nose, freckles, long eyelashes, thin lips, light-skinned. Her robes are a very dark purple with a brown and green trims.

Personality: Quiet, shy, loyal to her friends, willing to get her hands dirty in a battle, loves strategising (a bit of an Athena, all in the Myth spirit.)

Background: Her parents sent her off to boarding school when she was eight because she created a small hurricane in their new kitchen and destroyed everything. After five years of boarding school, her brother and sister were sent to get her by headmaster Ambrose and bring her to RavenWood so she could train to be a wizard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Dustin Fireheart

Age: 15

Schools: Fire is first, Balance second and Ice third.

Appearance: Tall, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, no freckles, thick lips, light-skinned. His robes are dark red with light blue and dark brown trims.

Personality: Light-hearted, friendly, loyal, outgoing, kind, jokes around a LOT, a prankster.

Background: He always lived with his family in Wizard City. When he was an infant, he used to summon Heckhounds and Fire Cats to play with. The family's pet is a Bloodbat named Rusty.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

**And there you have it folks. And remember, I am now only accepting servant OCs. Also this was a bit of a filler chapter, so yeah. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8:What the!

**Kayla: Greetings, fellow wizards. And if you don't like concerts or music or singing, that means your very boring, and that it is a warning that all three of those things are included in this story. So I guess you should leave. Ahh, music. One of the wonders of the world... (Stares dreamily into the distance, humming a song.)**

**Disclaimer: Okay... We don't own Wizard 101... God, what the hell, she's humming the song she sung at the Halloween Bash...**

**_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, they'll follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand..._** Kayla was practising the song she had chosen to sing at the Halloween Bash. After her incredible performance at the Fireworks display, headmaster Ambrose had asked her to sing at the Halloween Bash. She, of course, said that she was honoured, and that she would start practising her song as soon as possible. At first she was going to sing 'Calling all the monsters' by China Ann McClain, but then remembered the song 'Angel of Darkness' by Alex C. Feat Yasmin K. She had decided to go with that song instead. For some reason, she felt that what that song said was going to happen... But she didn't know why. At that moment, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her dorm room door. _Hmmm, wonder who that could be,_ she thought as she walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise, it was David.

"Hey, Kayla. Wanna go to Unicorn Way park? We need to discuss what happened last weekend." David said to Kayla.

"Yeah, sure. Not like the day would get any better by doing homework." Kayla replied to him, smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He was talking about you Kayla... And when you buried you head in you knees with your hands over you ears, to try and block out the darkness, he said something about making the chosen one's true love an angel of darkness. What do you think it means?" David told her. Kayla started hyperventilating, and all most fainted dead away. _Angel Of Darkness... Oh crap, now I know why I felt that song had something to do with the future. Glimpses of the future, a talent I've always had..._ Kayla thought to herself.

"Well, we both suspect that the 'Chosen One' is me, so... Ummm," Kayla said, with air quotes around Chosen One. "Wait, you_ SAW_ me freak out about my fear if what's in the dark?"

David nodded, and took a deep breath. He couldn't stand the fact that Kayla could get hurt, or even killed, because of Malisare's Anger Issues.

"We have got to find your true love, and protect this guy, or girl." He said. Kayla glared at him.

"Are you suggesting that I'm a lesbian, because I'm certainly NOT!" Kayla said to him, with a touch of cruel and taunt. Her verbal fighting voice, a voice she perfected on Earth. She sighed, and they started to walk back to the Commons. Kayla tripped on something and yelled out in pain. David helped her get up.

"Great, I've got a sprained ankle from tripping on that..." Kayla's eyes widened from what she saw. "That roll of parchment! Ok, I'll get professor Moolinda Wu to heal my ankle, then we'll give the scroll to Ambrose." David agreed, and helped Kayla to hobble off to the Life class room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my, It's a good thing I put a protective bubble around the scroll of parchment, because there was an explosion spell on it, a death and storm combination. Someone didn't want anyone reading it." Headmaster Ambrose told Kayla and David. They had agreed to tell Merle what had happened that weekend.

"Deary me, that is not good for anyone," Ambrose said when they had finished telling him the event. "You should have told me earlier, and I would not have put you into hiding Kayla. But I understand." Merle nodded and told them to go and do there homework. He sighed, and hoped that Kayla would handle the trauma...

**That all for now! Love you guys, so bye for now! And please review, it inspires me, and I need INSPIRATION! Life can be great...**


	9. Chapter 9: Sort it out

**Kayla: An update, yay. I feel like I'm going to make like a Roman and be sick. So I'll try not to. Disclaimer, be quick.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard 101.**

Kayla yawned and sat up. She was aching like hell, but she could walk on her ankle, and the swelling had gone down. _God damn Malistare._ She thought, hoping that her classes won't be too intense today. She quickly got dressed, and ran down to the pavilion to get her breakfast. She grabbed a box of Choco Pops (She wondered weathered earth or the spiral copied it) and sat down to eat. David came to sit next to her. At that moment, everyone heard a voice reminding them that classes were canceled that day due to some trouble on Triton Avenue.

"This is a perfect opportunity to go and explore Olde Town." Whispered an exited Kayla, who by some miracle had become and Adept Conjurer already after three weeks of intensive training at RavenWood school. David was the same level as her, and even more in love her then before.

"I'll meet you at the Bazaar at 10 O'clock, ok?" he replied to Kayla, who then nodded eagerly. She wolfed down the rest of her cereal, and blew David a kiss good bye, then ran off to the fairground to stock up on potions and Mana.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready?" Kayla asked David.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Kayla's crush. She smiled, not knowing that the Onyx Trio were watching them, laughing silently at how oblivious Kayla and David were towards their love for each other. The pair sprinted into Triton Avenue, their tread as quiet as possible. Almost instantaneously they saw professor Dalia Falmea fighting some ghouls. They crept behind a house, then heard a whoosh of flames and the death cries of the ghouls. Then they heard Dalia running to help the other teachers.

"That was a close one." David whispered to Kayla.

"Too close." Kayla whispered, then they both started laughing. They looked into each others eyes, then hugged.

"Thank you." Kayla whispered into David's ear.

"For what?" David asked.

"For being my friend, and being there for me."

David gave her one more squeeze, then said that he felt the same way about her.

"We, ah, best be going now..." David said. They didn't let go of each other, then quickly let go of each other, red faced, when they heard a ghoul cry out in pain.

"We, er, should try, um, going this way." Kayla said, still scarlet, and pointing to the right. She and David got up, and Kayla stumbled on some stones by her feet. As she stumbled, Kayla's lips brushed David cheek. Kayla let out a small Eek in embarrassment, blushing a bright shade of ruby. David doing the same, and smiled his signature smile, Kayla took a deep breath at the sight, and murmured sorry.

"What! Sorry? You don't need to say sorry Kayla. It wasn't half bad, actually." David said shocked. Kayla's eyes widened in surprise.

"You... You liked it?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." David replied.

"Well then, how about this." Kayla gave David a harder kiss on the cheek, then smiled at him.

"Well, um, we could do this Triton Avenue thing tomorrow, since it's the weekend tomorrow." David said.

"Sure, better then today, since it's a day off school. So, wanna go grab a milkshake at McRonalds?" Kayla asked.

"Sure! I love McRonalds!" David replied. Then together they ran to the shopping district.

**WHOO! Kayla and David sorta sorted out their feelings for each other! Yay, and the movie Radio Rebel is epic! Please Review! It helps me so much! See ya soon, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shadows in the dark

**Kayla: Yay, it's time for the Halloween Bash! And even better, MUSIC, Dis, take it away!**

**Disclaimer: Wizard 101, owned by an Isle of Kings, not me nor Kayla, the spiral saviour. If we owned Wiz101 though, it would be better than before! Fighting monsters and evil, the threats that the spiral face, bigger and badder each time, but evil will fail and good shall prevail!**

**Kayla: That was Disclaimer's Wizard101 rap... Not bad actually.**

Kayla woke with a start. It was the middle of the night. She shivered. _The concert is tonight_, Kayla thought. _I wonder if they make it dark outside every Halloween_. Kayla and David had completed Triton Avenue with ease, and not one of the teachers noticed how the evil was disappearing faster than what it was ment to take... But headmaster Ambrose had seen them battling the creature on the Avenue, and after lunch called them into his office after their lunch, an much to their surprise, he told them to go and sort out the other streets in Olde Town the following week, and he also said that they would have help from other wizards... But he didn't tell them who the other wizards actually were, leaving the pair clueless about who they were working with.

Kayla looked out of the window, and saw something fairly terrifying. A black shadow was looking through her window, and the moment Kayla saw it, it lept down to the ground, and seemed to be waiting for something. Kayla quickly grabbed a warm looking robe from her wadrob, pulled the hood over her head, put on her boots and ran over to get her wand. The moment Kayla touched it though, it disintegrated, and Kayla stared in horror, the remembered the two other weapons in the bank chest. She ran over to it and chose the Bow and Arrow over the Sword. _Better for distance combat_. She thought. Kayla slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and neck, and clutched the bow in her left hand. She quickly put some sleep potion on the head of each arrow, and ran out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kayla gasped at what she saw. There was another shadow, and it had just lept down from the boys dormitory tower. The shadows were headed to NightSide, the place were the Death School and Tower were now. She kept a good distance from the two Shadows, and silently put an arrow into her bow. They were entering the cave now, and she shot the first Shadow, the one that had been spying on her, and before the other one could react, she shot it in the neck, the same place that she had shot the other one._ Damn it, damn it, damn it! What is that levitation spell that wizards and witches learn at Hogwarts? Oh yeah!_ Kayla thought to herself.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Kayla said boldly, waving her hand like Hermione did in the movie, but with a wand. Kayla wasn't sure it would work, but it did. After a quick victory dance, she levitated the Shadows to Merle Ambrose's office. He was surprised to see her, and even more surprised to see the two Shadows.

"My oh my, Kayla. These are Shadows, deadly creatures loyal to Malistare himself. How in the name of the Spiral do you take them out, and more importantly, how did you know they were in Wizard City?" Merle asked Kayla, slightly shocked about how such an inexperienced wizard like Kayla managed not to get hurt around them.

"I woke up, feeling like something was watching me, and then when I looked out the window, one of them were spying on me, at least I hope it was spying on me. It then it jumped down from the tower and the other one jumped down from the boys tower. I quickly got dressed, and when I tried to pick up my wand, it disintegrated. So I improvised and got the bow and arrow, and followed them to NightSide, and when they were about to enter through the gate, I shot them, causing them to fall asleep because I put sleeping potion on each of the arrows." Kayla explained.

"Well done Kayla, I'm very proud. Now go and get some sleep, and do not tell anyone about what has happened tonight." Ambrose told Kayla. Kayla ran out of the room and went back to bed. When Kayla had left, Ambrose cast a spell on the Shadows, taking a copy of each of the Shadow's memory's. He then looked though the memory's.

"Oh my, this is very bad indeed." Ambrose murmured, shaking his head...

**Oh no, what was in the Memories? You might find out soon, but then again, you might not. Also, I need a Student of death to be a spy for Malistare. TTYL, so bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Stalkers, Arrows and a Bash

**Kayla: Hi, sorry about not being able to update very soon. But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard101.**

Kayla sat on her windowsill, shaken from the thing with the shadows the previous night. She sighed and changed into her Halloween robes, coloured orange and black. She then hurried down and out into the court yard. She sighed. The sunrise glowed amber and beautiful bronze highlights appeared in her hair. She heard some boys whispering behind her back.

"She should be in the school of fire." The first one murmured.

"Yeah. She is hot!" The second whispered to the first. Kayla turned her head slightly to the left, and the two boys trotted off, treys in hand. Kayla sighed again. She took her breakfast and ate it slowly, then wondered off to Fire-Cat Ally.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello, I'm Kayla Watershard, and you are?" Kayla asked the rest of the group.

"My name is Scarlet Silverhunter." One girl said.

"I'm Jess Stormglade." Said another girl.

"I am Alexander Drake, but you can call me Apollo. Nice to meet you." A boy told Kayla.

"Hello I'm Dustin Fireheart." A boy said.

"We should split into two groups. Scarlet and Jess, you're with me. Apollo and Dustin, you go with David. Us girls will take the far side of Fire-Cat Ally, and boys you take this side. Got it everyone?" Kayla told them, the started running along the pavement to the other side of Fire-Cat Ally without them answering. Scarlet and Jess ran after her, while the boys ran in the other direction, but none of them knew that there was someone watching them in a bush by the side of the road. Silently, he ran after Kayla and her group...

IIIIIIIII

After the boys had collected some fire arrows for a guard, and the girls had done some work for an old woman who used to teach Alchemy at RavenWood, they met up again by the Bazaar in Olde Town.

"Find anything useful?" David asked.

"Nope. But I did hear something strange when we went past that cave, and I felt as if I was being followed and watched." Kayla replied, and shivered at the feeling that she felt by the Dark Cave.

"Well then we just have to work on that. Kayla, you should go and get ready for the concert." David said, and everyone said their goodbyes...

"She has not yet found her full potential, I see..." A voice whispered from a bush...

IIIIIIIII

Kayla began singing her song, Angel of darkness, and of course, bronze highlights appeared in her hair in the setting sun.

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, they'll follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand._

_When darkness falls, pain is all, thee angel of darkness will leave behind, but I will, Fight..._

_The love is lost, you cheat and lied, have vanished from garden of all delight. The dreams are gone, the night has come, the darkness is our new kingdom, hey ee yeah..._

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, they'll follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand._

_Hunt goes on, deep in the night, time to prey, down on your knees, you can't hide from thee, eternal light, until my last, breath I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, I will fight..._

_Now realise, the stars they die, darkness has fallen, paradise, but we'll be strong and we will fight, against the creatures of the night._

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, they'll follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand._

_Hay ee yeah..._

A round of applause and cheering erupted from the crowd. Then, right at the back, Kayla saw a bunch of ghouls gathering...

"And here comes the Bash." Kayla said...

**And thank you for reading people, and I am outta here. TTYLXOX!**


	12. Chapter 12: Newness

**Kayla: Bad case of writers block, so let's just get this chapter done with.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard101, got it?**

The ghouls moaned, people ran screaming, and in the middle of it all was Kayla and her friends. Kayla shouted to the orders, pointing to groups of the living dead. Kayla ran forward and started battling a pair of zombies. As fast a the battle started, Kayla had finished it. She started helping some weaker wizards to safety. Once she had done that, she was hit by a wave of dizziness, and passed out. The last thing she heard was a ghoul leader saying:

"We got you, Princess of..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kayla awoke to find herself in her dorm, her mates gathered around her bed.

"Umm, what are you doing here, WHY am I here? The ghouls?" Kayla yelled panicked.

"Dead... Well, deader than they already were. David caught you before you fell into... Something..." Aliza told her.

"We got rid of the Ghouls before they did any real damage. Nobody was hurt... But Bryant was nowhere to be found. I saw the zombie leader saying something to you. What?" Scarlet asked.

"Something about getting me... And her called me princess... I think." Kayla replied.

At that moment, a girl burst through the doors of the room, and rushed over to Kayla, who was now out of bed. Behind the girl was another girl, who face palmed then walked over. She sighed.

"I'm Melissa, and the girl who just rushed in is Grace, a Zafarian messager. It is nice to meet you Kayla." The girl, Melissa, bowed.

"Yes, Yes. Lady Kayla Watershard, the king and queen of Zafaria has sent me to watch over you, and once this nonsense with Malistare is over, wish for you to join them for a royal banquet, which is a great honour... For their royal highnesses. Also, if you accept, you shall be allowed to meet the Royal family." Grace said to 'Lady' Kayla.

Kayla nodded then felt the presence of something unwanted. She whipped around, only to see a black fog disappear from the window...

**Sorry, I was meant to update sooner, but have had writers block. See u soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Storm ahead

**Kayla: One word.**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Just R&R. She can get aggressive... Oh yeah, and we don't own W101.**

Kayla glared at the window, and when she saw the black clouds rolling over Wizard City, she was almost petrified.

Almost.

"We have to get out of here, LIKE NOW!" She said, adding a bit more when nobody moved, obviously that got them going.

"Ummm, sorry, I have forgotten your name, but could you and your assistant go and tell Merle Ambrose that something is wrong, seriously wrong." Kayla told the Grace the messenger and Mellisa, and ran to the classrooms. She looked up at the sky, and imprinted in the sky was the symbol of death magic, and that clearly wasn't good. Kayla did the only thing she though of doing. She ran into the myth class room.

"How nice of you to join us, Kayla." Professor Cyrus Drake sneered at Kayla. At that moment she realised that her professor was teaching a class of myth wizards.

"P-Lease, have you SEEN the clouds outside. I believe it is something a close relative of yours has done, considering the mark the clouds hold." Kayla shot back, probably getting detention, but oh well. Cyrus's eyes widened.

"Class continue reading the chapter 4," He told the class. "I'll be right back." Snickers and whispers of 'You're in trouble' from the students were heard, but Kayla summoned a dollop of yellow and royal blue magic to play with, and that shut them up.

Once outside the classroom, Kayla pointed at the sky.

"Now do you see?" Kayla asked him smugly.

"Oh my ugly troll..." Cyrus muttered, he had seen the sign in the sky, and now he was staring at a bunch of skeletons dressed as pirates coming their way. Kayla gasped, then grinned.

"Ooooo, this is gonna be fun." She murmured. Professor Drake walked into his classroom, telling the students to go outside.

"Get ready to see some powerful magic." He told them, and they all thought he was talking about himself, until Kayla was sucked into a battle.

"Now then, four against one is most certainly not fair, let's make this even, shall we?" Kayla grinned, summoning a cyclops to aid her in battle* and smirking when the skeletons attacked. After all, they didn't know what a high resistance her clothes had.

Smiling innocently, one hand to her face, she used one of her most powerful spells, and since she had already hit each of the skeletons with zero energy spells, she had the equivalent of four pips, two power pips and two normal. Still with the innocent act, she waved her free hand in front of her, thus summoning a humongofrog, and advanced myth spell. It hit every one of her opponents, destroying them, then for some reason, another skeleton came into the battle circle, but this one was dressed in armour.

"Rattlebones, why come back so soon, after all, you know that I can defeat you easily." Kayla taunted.

"Well, you can't defeat me when Malistare turned me into a rank 3 monster!" It was Rattlebones' turn to taunt, and the colour drained from Kayla's face, only to return when Kayla laughed.

"Oh come on, I am way more powerful than you, and I know that you are to afraid to admit it." Kayla Laughed the first part, then sneered the rest. She glanced at her feet, she needed two more pips, since she had two remaining from the other skeletons. Professor Drake must have heard her mutter 'Damn it all, I need two more pips!' Because strait after she said that, he sent her more pips. Two more pips. She quickly called out a thank you before selecting her card. It will not fizzle, It will not fizzle, It will not fizzle! Kayla repeated in her head. Thankfully, it didn't fizzle. Kayla grinned at the sloshing wave that swept over the battle field, and the rock that rose up out of the water, and the Kraken that climbed up onto the rock, charge it's lightning bolt in the storm clouds, and how it zapped Rattlebones until the edges his bones turned black. The skeleton fell done in defeat, his bones dislocated and lying everywhere.

"How do you do it?" Rattlebones' head asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Kayla replied. Once the bones had vanished, Kayla turned to her professor and the class he was teaching.

"That was very impressive Kayla Watershard." Cyrus Drake said to her, while the class just stared at Kayla, mouths open.

"Well I see that you have sorted out things here, young wizard." The familiar sound of headmaster Merle Ambrose said. Kayla smiled.

"I believe that you and your helpers will be going to Krokotopia next. David will be of help, after all, he was raised there."

"There's nothing like the life we're living!" Kayla said laughing, as the song Good Feeling came to mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*** Myth wizards can learn this spell, but from a quest given by Professor Cyrus Drake gives, so I don't know if other types of wizard can learn the spell.**

**HOW THE HECK DID I WRITE OVER 9K WORDS FOR THIS STORY SO FAR?**

**Hope you liked this chapter, but mind, I still have writers block, and I get really inspired to write when you review. Also, if you are also a Hunger Games fan, I am writing a story based on the 76th hunger games, and it is a game with a twist! It is called The Capitols Punishment. Give it a try, and I do know that the chapters are short at the beginning. It is a hunger games story called Live Love Survive and it is really brilliant!**

**Hope you enjoy my story's, and this other persons story!**


	14. Chapter 14: To Krokotopia!

**Kayla: Hello again. Thanks for the great reviews, really inspirational! (Still need more.)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own wizard101.**

Kayla sat on the steps that lead down to the portal door. Headmaster Ambrose had said he had some other wizards on the Olde Town problem, so Kayla and her gang were free to go to Krokotopia. But that wasn't what was bothering her. She hadn't seen David in 2 weeks. She was missing him.

The rest of the gang arrived, and Kayla took a deep breath. She put the key in the door, and it opened up the portal to Krokotopia. She took a a few steps back, the jumped in the swirling navy portal. She landed gracefully on her feet and strolled forward, the rest of her group following behind. Kayla asked a dog directions. He just told her to go to the temple.

"Hey, I thought that David was going to be here to help with this quest thing, any one know where he is?" Kayla asked, but everyone just shook their heads. Damn it, I would really love to see him, and get his help on navigating this desert place. Kayla thought. She walked in to the temple with an aura of power. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a spear lying on the ground. Smiling, she picked it up.

They quickly got instructions, then walked in to a large hall. The group walked in the side walk until they saw a large group of Kroks. Suddenly every one was sucked into a battle even though they were on the sidewalk*. The only one not in battle was Kayla. She lifted the spear and threw it at the heart of a Krok. It pierced it at the exactly right place, and disintergrated before everyone's eyes. Almost immediately, all the Kroks fled. Amazing with a spear. Tan skin. Endless courage. All the qualities of a true Zafarian. I should have figured that out sooner. Though David. He walked out into the light.

"Sorry I couldn't be with you guys earlier, those Kroks where keeping me hostage and I had run out of mana." David explained, before receiving a glare from Kayla.

"Well what the hell were you thinking, it's not safe to be in the pyramid by yourself! You being raise in Krokotopia and all, I would think you would know better, but noooo." Kayla shouted. The rest of the group carried on deeper into the temple, knowing that Kayla might not be done shouting for a while.

"Listen Kayla, I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. Isn't that what matters?" David asked, Kayla glaring at him with her arms crossed, then she sighed in defeat and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I guess so, but don't do that again. You're the best friend I have had since I started RavenWood, I don't want to lose you." Kayla said.

"Well thats good to know, I think." David replied, and he slipped his hand in to Kayla's. "Let's go find the others, shall we?" and they walked down the corridor together... Not knowing that they were being spied on...

IIIIIIIIIIIII

*** This is a game glitch, and I know it's real because it has actually happened to me.**

**YES, I know it is a really bad end to this chapter, and for all of you that said Kissing Scene, MAYBE (Later, duh) so bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: It's magic!

That's when I felt it. A rope. A snare. And I'm it's target. Suddenly, I am pulled upside down, loosing my grip on David's hand, who is yelling for help. But it is too late. He has been ensnared too. We are being whisked away from hall, and into a secret chamber, red rocky walls and floors, patches of lava all over the place. I realise that our captors are dangling us above a pool of lava. The rope begins to split.

"Well, that wasn't hard." I see a ghost, Lady BlackHope, say this. I growl.

"If I'm going down, so are you." I growl at her through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you ever wonder if there is a reason that your magic is so powerful?" BlackHope asks innocently, then laughs evily. I frown. Of course I hadn't.

"Well, dueling, it is because you are not a wizard. There is a reason your school is myth. Because you are a fairy. And now you will never experience your incredible powers!" She laughs manically at this. No, it's not possible, is it? I knew I never had fit in.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I scream, and suddenly realising that I am glowing.

"All those years of wishing came true, darling." Lady BlackHope says through a smile. The light coming from me is blinding, and I feel like a live wire. I become aware of the music surrounding me, and I am encased in a bubble of blue swirls and patterns.

We, are, magic! Energy created, our magic, power!

Love and hated, across, all, the realms!

When anybody, needs our help we're there! We're on fire we're magic!

I notice a navy tank top and a shawl appear on me, as well as navy trousers, and finally a pair of twinkling yellow wings sprout from my back painlessly. My clothes are sparkling. Well, I always wished I was a fairy.

"Hahaha, nice try, BlackHope. This time, you will be deader than ever before, 'cause we all know that we can beat you!" I yell at Lady BlackHope, and a silver brooch in the pattern of the French fleurs-de-lys. A pouch attaches itself around my waist with the same pattern, except the bags main colour is royal blue. Charmix. I think. I smile. For I had watched winx club all my life and always wanted to be like the winx fairys. And now I am.


	16. Chapter 16: The Royal Family Of Zafaria

The adrenaline had died down. I had switched back to my human form. I am was now curled up on the floor of the cave.

"Kayla, c'mon, get up. We should get back to RavenWood now." David said to me, helping me get up.

"No, I can't." I whispered back to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "You can come to RavenWood. And after what just happened, you have to."

I glared at him. "No. I can't. Don't you see? I am a... a... a friggin Fairy! I'm not a wizard. I can't be a fairy that learns wizard stuff! It wouldn't work... It wouldn't work..." I broke down in tears, the salty water flowing down my cheeks.

"But you must..." David trailed off. Melissa, Grace the messenger from Zafaria's assistant, appeared by my side.

"The king and queen of Zafaria would like to meet you," Melissa said, and Grace finished. "I am sure that they would be glad to take you in until this mess is over."

I nodded numbly, and was vaguely aware of a portal, a hot safari like place, and being lead to a castle.

"Introduce yourself, be well mannered, and treat them with utmost respect. That way they will like you more." Melissa whispers in my ear.

A boy in a royal blue cape, and a black and white outfit, storms out of the castle doors, and knocks my shoulder, and glares at me.

"Watch where you are going, weak peasant." He snarls at me. I lunge at him, furious at him calling me a peasant.

"I dare you to call me peasant again. I double dare you." I growl at him. Melissa and Grace grab my arms and pull me to the castle.

"You should be banished from Zafaria!" The boy shouts at me.

I kneel in front of the king and queen, and they speak to me.

"Kayla Watershard, rise, sweetheart. It has been such a long time." The queen says. "I am Queen Ferne, this is King Michael, the boy you were just arguing with is Prince Joseph, and finally, there is Princess Bluebell. We are the Watershard family."

I came on a quest to find my true family.

That quest was just completed.


End file.
